ღ Bewitched ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Reiji doesn't understand why Minori cares for him. No matter how ill he treats of her. She continues to have those worthless feelings for him. It irritates him that she believes that he 'cares' and is willing to go such great lengths to prove it. He refuses to believe he cares, or that he has been bewitched by a mere human child.


**A/N: **Ello! This is a oneshot of Reiji/Minori for a friend of mine. Today is her birthday, and since she likes this pairing so much. I decided to write her a oneshot, and it's... Rated M... So there is a small lemon at the end, so please enjoy this story...

**Pairings: **Reiji/Minori

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Bewitched ღ**

It's been nearly two months since the two Komori sisters been living at the Sakamaki mansion. The first month has been a living hell for them. Their constant escapes, and trying to leave the mansion away from the six brothers. They are well aware they are vampires, considering the brothers feed on them.

Over time the twins come to accept the brothers, despite how they treat them still. It the passing days they spent with them, that has made them come to grow fond of them. They've learned about them, their dreams, hobbies, past, even their nightmares... It was their very own nightmares that cause the two girls to reach out to them. Even though they swore to themselves they'll never will to monsters such as themselves.

Soon, the twins forgot their whole plan of ever leaving, instead stay in the Sakamaki mansion. Two reasons why they did. One was to help them heal their wounds, and move on. While the other one, since they grow so fond of them. They fell for them.

Yui fell for the triplets, and it's hard for her to choose who she wants. Of course this cause a lot of tension between Kanato, Raito, and Ayato. She loved each and every one of them equally. This earned a scowl from her sister, Minori, who told her to hurry up and decide who she wants. Though it wasn't that simple.

While Minori on the other hand...

"There is no way in hell that I going to start wearing dresses!" Minori yells as she toss all the dresses at Reiji in anger. She was clearly annoyed at the fact that he keeps trying to discipline to be a lady. Even though she gets punish many times, but that never crushes her resolve. Dressing how she is, makes her feel comfortable, and who she is.

Reiji frowned and push up his glasses. "You dare think I'll take a woman that has poor sense to fashion even lesser that of a commoner anywhere with me?" Reiji said angrily as he picks up the dresses and puts it back into the dresser in her room. He tried to force her to grow out her hair, so it wouldn't look like a boy, but she has some way to cut it. Despite beating her, she continues to do so. She'll never learn.

Minori scoffed. "Unlike you, I don't care what people think." She walks away from him towards the door. Leaving him in her bedroom alone.

The second eldest son as use to the tom-boy twin's rebellious attitude. It was what has drawn him to her. Her constant resistance, and the strong willpower to not give-in, both annoyed and amused him. Though there were a few occasions she will give-in for her twin sister, Yui. It was amusing, because she will still resist. Though in the end she begun to developed feelings for him, much to his surprise.

Reiji always thought that she would pick Subaru, the main brother who was always kind to her. Though he has heard her once said he was like an older protective brother to her. Shu, he knew she had some feelings for him. He has seen it in the past, or even now, but it's not strong as before. Where she would stare at him with eyes of admiration, and affection. Strange, coming from a hot-headed stubborn mortal such as herself.

Perhaps that is what cause him to be more possessive towards her. The idea of her being with that dead-beat brother of his, sounds revolting and irritating. He couldn't stand it. To prevent it, he has made her swore to only let her drink from him, otherwise he was going to drink from Yui. He knows she don't like how he feeds. She couldn't stand the idea, so she agree to his little bargain.

Their bargain what cause their _'relationship'_ to be it is today.

The more he feed from her. The more they learned about each other. One day, he even revealed his past to her, and the reason why he despises Shu. It was only so she will quick asking, and stop talking about that filth. It surprise him that she felt sorry for him, and understood who he felt. Of course he brush her pitiness off, and told her she was stupid to think he needed it. Though that earned a few remarks which led to an a huge argument.

All of their interaction, and worthless talk led her to start liking him. Though he never notice nor known about it, until one day he has heard her told that weak sister of hers. He smiled, and was amused she had feelings for him. Though deep down, he knew he felt surprise and relieved, but he kept that part hidden. He mustn't let these feelings get to him. Allow him to be weak, just like Shu.

One day, he brought it up to her. Taunting her that she is a fool to love a man such as himself. He told her, he will never love a weak mortal such as herself. Of course she got mad, and argue with him that he is wrong. Love is not weak. She is going to prove to him that he is wrong, and realize that he too is capable of love.

Reiji denied it, and swore to himself that he wasn't going to allow this woman poison his mind with such nonsense.

However, he broke that promise he made to himself.

When one day he caught Shu give a kiss to Minori. He was furious to see that filth kissing her, **his** pet. No one was allow to touch or even do anything to her, but him. He wasn't the only one at fault. She was as well. He intended she would get punish.

Though the punishment didn't turn out what he expected.

He went straight to her room during that day, and demanded an explanation for her _misladylike_ manners. She told him that Shu kiss her, because he wanted to see how she would react. Minori was furious, and told him not to mess with her feelings, and storm off to her room. She don't understand why Reiji is mad.

Reiji told her, she would be punish for disobeying him. He told her to stay away from Shu, and she didn't. Of course, Minori arguing and resist through out the whole punishment. Until Reiji did something he never thought he do.

He kiss her.

A kiss that was cause, because of that dead-beat brother of his.

A kiss that cause him to unleash all his hidden desires he felt for her.

It was Shu's fault. If he never kiss her, Reiji wouldn't be angry and so _jealous._ Though he refuse to admit he is jealous of that filth.

His kiss with that mortal, led them to spend a night. To his surprise he was gentle, well for the most part. Since she cry that she was virgin and it's embarrassing. That cause his ego to boost even more. He decided to be gentle and made sure she was going to enjoy this. Not forget who was her first. Who made her scream out in pleasure.

That night wasn't the last.

They fight.

They clash.

They kiss.

They intertwine.

It was a never ending routine of madness for him. He couldn't stand the idea of any man touching her, so he allow this forbidden desires he felt for her out. Showing her that she belongs to him.

It was more of a madness since she don't give up on him. Don't realize that it's futile to wish for him to love her. He told her countless times, he would never love her. Though her stubbornness refuse to give up or believe that. It amazes him that she is still willing to allow him to do these things to her, because he knows that this is the only thing closest she is ever going to get from him.

It was madness.

Reiji exit Minori's room, and head where has she went. He wasn't going to let her slip by without being punish. When is that mortal girl going to just submit to him. Though deep down that's one of the things he likes about her. Her rebellious attitude.

"Shu, don't be lazy. C'mon and tell me where Yui went." Reiji stop in his tracks, and press his back on the wall of the hallway. Turning his head slightly around the corner so they won't notice him. His eyes narrowed as he spots his eldest brother laying down on the sofa, and Minori next to him, bothering him.

"What do I get?" Shu asked.

"Money, now where's Yui?"

"Hmmm... I already have money... How about your blood?"

Minori's eyes widen in shock, but soon disappear as she shook her head. "No... I can't let you do that."

"Maybe I should go to Yui instead... " Shu said. "And see if she is willing to give it up... and have some fun..."

Minori frowned at him. "What's with you guys bring her into this? Leave Yui out of this. Besides you know Ayato be angry with you, if you touch her."

"Will he? Should I test that?"

Reiji's eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe that idiot woman is falling for Shu's trap. He knows his eldest brother will never do that to her sister. He's only teasing her, and trying to get her to give some of her blood. Which she is trying to do now.

Shu sighed, "You know you're strange to have feelings for my brother."

"Eh?"

"He hurts you, punishes you, taunts you, uses you, and yet you still believe he could love you that same way you do."

Minori look down at her feet. Unsure what to say. Of course he is right. That's all Reiji has done to her. It was a cold hard fact, but...

"That maybe so, but I believe one day he would realize that he could love someone. He probably don't know what love is since all his life he was ignored by your mother." Minori said as she looks up at Shu. Feeling confident at her words. "I want to show him that there are people who care about him, and are not like his mother. I want to show him what love truly is."

Shu stare at her for a brief moment, and close his eyes. "You're a strange human you know."

Reiji silently agreed with his brother.

She was a strange one indeed.

* * *

"You are truly an arrogant human being."

Minori closed the her door behind her as she entered her room to see Reiji standing by the window looking out.

She raise an eyebrow. "How's that?" Then she piece the puzzle together. "Oh... you heard that?"

"Who wouldn't with a loud mouth you have?" Reiji chuckled at her frown face. "A loud mouth from idiotic woman who believes that she could show me what love is. How more arrogant can you be?"

Minori cross her arms in front of her chest. Of course many girls who would hear their lover talk like that would start bawling, but Minori gotten use to it. Though in the beginning it had hurt... a lot... Though this Reiji she is talking about. He will never change.

"You're the arrogant one, who refuse to admit that you do have a caring side."

"Caring side? Oh, please indulge me on how I am caring?" Reiji suddenly appear in front of Minori, and grabs her hand, pulling her towards him. He brushes his lips on her hand, and watches her eyebrows narrowed down. "Is it caring that I use you to satisfy my hunger?"

Minori wince as she felt his fangs entered her hand, and watch him slowly drink her blood. His cold red eyes watching her as he feed from her hand. She couldn't help, but felt her heart skip a beat by the way he was looking at her so... intensely... Reiji is always possessive with her, and it made her... a little happy in a way.

Reiji's eyes narrowed at that fact she's not afraid, nor showing any signs of emotions he's seeking from her. He cause his fangs to pierce down deeper which earn a whimper, and frown from her. There was annoyance in her eyes, but no sign of those emotions he was looking for. It makes him furious.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's pointless." Minori said harshly. "I still believe there is side to you that is caring just like the rest of your brothers."

Reiji pulled back from her hand, and lick the remaining blood from his mouth. He frowns at the young mortal in front of him. This woman continues to resist, and believes such a pointless lie. No matter how many times he has hurt her, or even punishes her. She still believes he cares.

How foolish.

"You're a fool. I am a vampire, caring is not in my kind. What you see before you, is my true nature." He roughly grabs her neck, and pulling her towards him. He forces Minori to look up at him as he glares down at her with his glowing red eyes. "Shall I devour you until there is nothing left? Then would you say I am caring still?"

Minori wasn't affected by his words. He knows that, because days he has spent with her has cause the girl to get use to his behavior.

She didn't say nothing, but continue to look up at him with those pink eyes filled with defiance. Showing him that he is wrong, and willing to prove it at such length. It makes him so furious. This woman...

Reiji's slams his lips down onto hers. It wasn't long before they allowed their desires to all go. Minori close her eyes and allowed him to take the lead. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that she has given up.

He dragged her over to the bed, without breaking the kiss. He pushes her down roughly onto the bed, which cause Minori gasp out. It gave Reiji the advantage to attack her mouth with his tongue. Swirling, and dancing with such experience. It cause the tom-boy twin moan out. The sound of her moan cause a throb in his groin. In response, he bites the bottom of her lips, enough so blood is draw. She moan even more as he sucks on the bottom of her lip harshly. It was hard to tell what is pain, and what is pleasure.

Reiji's felt it throb even more by the smell of her arousal. It angers him even more that she is not showing any of those emotions. Feeling his predatory need take over, he tore her shorts off even along with her underwear.

Minori was so lost in the heat of the daze she is feeling. She must be a masochist, since she enjoys whatever Reiji does to her when they have sex. Though she will refuse to admit it if she is. Her whole body is feeling this pleasure she loves so much. It was almost unbearable. She don't even realize that Reiji undid his pants, and has his manhood out. She was so lost in this pleasure, that she didn't care for anything.

Reiji gripped her hips as he lines his manhood at her entrance. He will show her that he is uncaring.

Without even letting her react or adjust, he roughly thrusts into her, and starts thrusting away at a fast, rough pace. He smiles sadistically as he watches her pain wince in pain, but soon disappear as it was filled with pleasure. His smiles dies down.

This woman...

This arrogant mortal woman...

Why does he desire her so much?

Why doesn't she given up on him?

He grip her hip tighter, to the point where blood is draw. It didn't cause her any pain, but made her moan even more. Reiji growls angrily as he pushes her shirt up revealing her bra. He leans down and bites above the black fabric hard. Drinking her blood as he continue to thrust, and thrust into her very core.

Minori gripped Reiji's shoulders, and moan even more as he felt from her and thrusts into her. Her face burn with desires, even body as well. No matter how cruel Reiji is to her, wherever he touches, he makes it feel good. His touches, embraces... she can't stop craving it. The sensation of it all feels so good. It was causing her mind to go blank.

She was losing herself again in this dark web of his.

Reiji groan as he hear her beautiful moans from that mouth of hers. The thought cause him to pull away, to stop feeding on her, and realize what is happening to him. Is he truly falling for this woman?

The very thought made him feel disgusted, but yet... deep down it felt true.

He looks down at her, watches her as she writhes below him in pleasure. Despite his rough thrusts, and harsh biting, she finds pleasure from him. He continue to watch her, it made his chest ache with a strange feeling he never felt before.

"Hate me! Hate me woman! I'm using you, forcing you to satisfy my selfish needs! Be angry or even fear me!" Reiji sneered.

He grips her hips tightly as he draws more blood. Digging his nails into her skin while continue to thrust in an uneven fast pace. Reiji's eyes narrowed even more as she moan even louder in pleasure. Clearly not taking him seriously, or even listening. How can she find pleasure from him?

It made his chest ache even more with that strange warm feeling.

"Plead out for help! Beg me to stop!... " Reiji grabs Minori face, and forces her to look at him. He doesn't want to admit, but she looks ravishing. Her face completely flush with want, only for him(Another lift to his ego). His eyes narrowed even more as he stares into hers. The way she was looking at him, it made feel these useless emotions. He shouldn't feel, especially towards her, a human. "Don't look at me with those eyes filled with love..."

He doesn't want it.

He doesn't need it.

Especially all from a mere human child.

* * *

Reiji simply sat in the chair in Minori's room. Watching her sleep soundlessly in her bed. Her short blonde hair wild, and body flush from the endless of brutal sex. Their activities went out for hours. It was surprise even for him that he had such desires for her.

During it all, he tried to prove everything to her that he doesn't care, but she kept showing him those eyes...

Love.

Reiji growls as he feel that warm feeling again. He's been feeling it for awhile, every time has look at her. The feeling gets stronger when she looks at him with that revolting look in her eyes. It was confusing at first, but with some research. It took him a moment to realize what it is, and he refuses to believe it. Hell even admit it in fact.

"Bewitched by a mere mortal..." Reiji laughs as he brushes his hand through his hair. He smile sadistically as he was thinking of ideas to do to Minori when she gets up. "Ridiculous."

* * *

**A/N: **Here you go! I hope you like it Allie! I'm sorry if the lemon is bad, I was never was good at them xD Please review, and see you all next time:)


End file.
